A need for higher data rates in wireless communication systems has arisen from a rapid advancement of wireless handheld device technologies. To cover the need for increased capacity, heterogeneous networks were introduced. Heterogeneous networks include a hierarchical deployment of low power, small footprint stations to increase system capacity and coverage within a larger coverage area. For example, femto cells, pico cells, relays, and/or distributed antennas may be used within a macro cell coverage area. However, the femto cells, pico cells, relays, and/or distributed antennas interfere with the time and frequency resources of the macro cell to cause degradation in cell edge throughput.